


A Welcome Home Kiss

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fanart, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please leave a comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Welcome Home Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1 - JehBeeEh
> 
> 2 - Short Prompts:  
> a: Domestic Superhusbands  
> b: The AI ate my homework  
> c: Whatever makes Flame happy (she asked for it!!)
> 
> 3 - Long prompts:  
> a: Tony is always the one to plan date night. Steve doesn't mind, but it is always so elaborate and *big*. Steve decides to treat Tony to a simple date night (dealer's choice on what that might be!)  
> b: They lost touch after college for *reasons*. They both got successful in their respective fields, well known names that seem to have it all. But they both know they are missing one thing: each other. In a series of fortunate events, they meet up and sparks fly, just like they always had between them. Can they get the one thing they are both missing from their every day seemingly perfect lives? *chin hands*
> 
> 4 - DNW: unhappy or ambiguous ending. BDSM (I'm too tired to think of specifics so have to kibosh the whole genre sadly). Heavy angst. No CW-ness, please. No podfics (mad respect for all of you that do them, I just do not have time to listen as much as o would like *sad panda*). non-con or MCD.
> 
> 5 - I will be insanely happy with whatever anyone wants to write if they are inspired by one of these silly prompts but please do not feel like you must!!! I wont be sad if I get nothing, I just want everyone to be happy. I think most of the server knows by now that I just want these two idiots happy and in love and fluffy as fuck! If there is some angst or misunderstandings to get them there, that is okay, but happily ever after is my jam. Any AU is also fantastic in whatever permutation - coffee shops, one is a superhero, movies, whatever!, I just couldn't make it appear as just AU for some reason, so I threw hockey in there for fun.


End file.
